gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tug (boat)
|price = $1,250,000 (DockTease) |aka = Tuga (Internal name) |manufacturer = Buckingham (GTA V)As noted on the Rockstar Games Social Club vehicle list. }} The Tug is a tugboat featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and later returning to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update on June 7, where it is manufactured by Buckingham. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Tug is, as the name suggests, a large industrial tugboat, which is by far the largest controllable vehicle in the game, boasting a huge and sturdy hull, and a three-story superstructure (including a funnel) with the bridge attached on the top (other portions of the superstructure are inaccessible). It is similar to the real life Janice Ann Reinauer tug boat. The Tug is unique in having a rusty color and access stairs, each one leading to an upper floor. There are no doors on the bridge and the captain stands up in front of the steering wheel. The Tug boat has an obvious industrial use in Grand Theft Auto IV, and it is most likely used to move the large garbage boats dotted around the city's waters. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, the vehicle now holds the same design as the Olifantus found in the game, which shares the same body design as the Tug. The boat is similar to the real life Janice Ann Reinauer and Cape Romain tug boats. The Tug still has a rusty appearance as it did in Grand Theft Auto IV, but this time, the Tug is now depicted with a two-story superstructure, since the third floor cab has been removed. Details like the front lamp and a mast with flags can be seen on the top of the main cab and the large exhaust now splits into a twin tube (opposed to the single pipe seen in the previous model). Also, the Tug only boasts a fewer flotation tires on the sides. To compensate the issue of the boat's accessibility, there are two ladders to allow the player to get in the boat while on the water. On the mast, there is an LSPA flag and two maritime signal flags, specifically "I" and "P". Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The boat is very large, and as expected for a vehicle of its size, is very slow, even more so than a Reefer. The Tug boat also possesses heavy control and very poor stopping power (due to the vehicle being a watercraft, coupled with its weight). Because of its obvious size, the Tug can easily flip other boats. The Tug can take numerous impacts from explosives or rockets before it is completely destroyed, since the water will set off any flame coming from the rear (where the propulsion system is located). Whilst on the Tug boat, the player cannot run, but the player may move faster if they aim with the pistol. Pressing the correct button to board the ship will also cause the player to automatically walk to the wheel of the boat. This vehicle can only properly contain one person in multiplayer (the driver), although others can still stand on the deck, however these players will lose some control of their characters. When the boat is moving, they will also begin to glide off slowly; if anyone stands at the front of the boat they will actually pass through the superstructure and see the water beneath. NOTE- It IS possible for passengers to safely ride the vehicle, but they will have to hang onto the side of the boat WITHOUT pressing X or Y, (Xbox 360 version) or X or Square, (PS3 Version) GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The boat retains most of its characteristics of being a heavy, slow and large boat. It is very sluggish and somewhat underpowered in the water, and slowing down may become problematic in high currents. GTA Online Overview Versions Olifantus Olifantus is the name for a tugboat based on the Tug, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. The design is unchanged from the Tug, with the exception of a different paintjob and the lack of the 3rd floor cab. The Olifantus serves as the livery for the Tug featured in Grand Theft Auto Online. Tugboat-GTAV-wreck-rear.jpg|The wrecked "Olifantus" in Grand Theft Auto V. Olifantus-Ship-GTAV.png|The docked Olifantus. Image Gallery Tug-GTAO-DockTease.png|The Tug as seen on DockTease. Tug-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tug on the Rockstar Games Social Club. TugBoat-FaFDLC-GTAO.png|The Tug as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Located in the water just west of Colony Island (between Colony Island and Algonquin). *Located in the little channel of water that separates Tudor from Acter Industrial Park, near the dilapidated bridge. *Located in the water north of Alderney State Correctional Facility. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from DockTease for $1,250,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *On console versions, if the Tug is on ground, there is a chance that it will cause severe lag. When this issue happens, it will last until the Tug disappears by leaving it with another vehicle or when the Tug moves back to the sea. *If the player is in the water and they want to board the ship, they will have to go in front of it and press "Enter Vehicle". Note that this will only work if the engine is turned off. *Sometimes when the player starts the boat, the radio will delay turning on for about 3 seconds. *If the player shuts off the boat's engine, then turns it back on, it sometimes will not make a sound. This also applies to some ground vehicles. *In the mission Buoys Ahoy, when the player is chasing Dimitri's men, multiple Tugs are seen throughout the mission, unlike in free roam, where the Tug is never seen navigating through the waterways. *In Port Tudor, there is a docked Tug inside a warehouse, which it has a much cleaner bodywork than those the player can use. Obviously, the player cannot use it, as the Tug is possibly stored for restoration. *In The Lost and Damned, the Tug lacks the flotation tires. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A wrecked version can be found on the seabed in Elysian Island. *Docked Tugs can be found around the Port of Los Santos: not rusted, they are white and green, one in a covered dock, and they are not able to be driven or used, but the player can access the decks. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The website description shows as a "placeholder", likely a developer oversight. It reads ** Placeholder Tug description **. The description does appear correctly as intended on the foreign versions of Grand Theft Auto V. *Oddly, the Tug is stated on the Rockstar Games Social Club to be manufactured by Buckingham, which usually manufactures high-end aircraft. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Boats Category:Water Transport Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V